1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air flap mechanisms, and more particularly to an air flap mechanism for preventing air outside the server chassis from flowing into the server chassis and interfering with the normal air flow inside the server chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an opening is formed at one end of a server chassis via which a functional module is inserted into or drawn out of the server chassis. An air flap is pivotably attached to the server chassis for shielding the opening so that the air outside the server chassis is prevented from flowing therein to interfere with the regulated airflow inside the sever chassis. The functional module typically includes some connectors extending from an end thereof. When the functional module is pushed into the server chassis, the connectors strike the air flap and may be damaged or damage the air flap.
What is desired, therefore, is an air flap mechanism for minimizing the impact on the connectors of the functional module during installation into a server chassis.